


Sütivarázs

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Weasley kihívásra készült adventi novella, Luna Lovegood- Percy Weasley párossal.2014. februárban az egyik kiemelt történet volt a Merengőn.Jogok: JKR-t illetik, én csak játszadozom a karaktereivel.(Eredeti megjelenés:	12/31/2013)





	Sütivarázs

**Weasley Kihívás 2013 - Karácsonyi meglepetés novella  
Író: Mariann (Acedia)**

_Helyszín: Roxfort_  
Varázslény: unikornis  
Karácsonyi ihletelf: magyal  
Figyelmeztetés: AU, OOC, angst

*~*~*~*~*~*

__  
1993, karácsonyi szünet  


Három órája hullott már a hó, a kastély környéke elnéptelenedett, csak bentről szűrődött ki a karácsonyi vacsorát élvező diákok kacagása. Egyetlen alak bandukolt Roxfort körül, nem törődve a hópelyhek folyamatos rohamával, sem a dermesztő decemberi csípős széllel.  
Talán meg sem igazán érezte környezete hőmérsékletét, mert amióta összeveszett ikertestvéreivel, magánkívül, dühtől feltüzelve rótta magányos köreit a kastély parkjában.

„Nem értenek, sosem értettek – gondolta Percy Weasley magában, talán századszorra. – Nem látják, hogy a szüleink élete folyamatos küzdelem, hogy apa mi mindent el nem vállal egy-két nyamvadt galleon kedvéért, hogy évek óta ő az egyetlen, akit nem léptettek elő a Minisztériumban. Mit számít Frednek vagy George-nak, hogy anya hány órán át stoppolta éjjel a saját ruháit, mert azokon spórolt, hogy ajándékot adhasson karácsonyra mindenkinek? Tényleg azt hiszi Ron és Ginny is, hogy merő karriervágyból akarok minél hamarabb dolgozni? Hát tényleg csak ennyire ismernek?”

Zaklatott szívvel sétált tovább, maga se tudta már, hogy merre járt a hatalmas roxforti birtokon, de szinte nem is látta a külvilágot, annyira lefoglalták elméjét az ebéd utáni vita emlékképei. Az ikrek sosem voltak vele kedvesek, és Percy talán hajlamos volt hamarabb ugrani minden egyes poénra. De képtelen volt nem komolyan venni a jövőjét, ábrándokat kergetni, mint ahogy öccsei tették. Ő kézzel fogható és minél előbbi jövendőt akart, egy apró, de biztos állást a Minisztériumba, hogy minél előbb támogathassa szüleit fizetéséből. De szívének ezen vágyát nem akarta megosztani senkivel, hiszen érezte, hogy apja, anyja sejtik mire készül. Testvérei viszont idegenként meredtek rá, karriervágyát folyton-folyvást kinevették, kigúnyolták, sőt az ikrek, ha csak tehették lejáratták őt. Percy néha órákig feküdt egy-egy ütősebb csínytevés után ágyában, várta, hogy legalább George, aki józanabbul gondolkodott feltűnik és elnézést kér, de mindhiába. Érezte, hogy mire kijárja Roxfortot, menthetetlenül el fog távolodni ikeröccseitől. Hogy vajon Rontól és Ginnytől is, azt még maga se tudta.

Töprengését egy vékony, de magabiztos női hang zavarta meg:  
\- Vigyázz, hogy hová lépsz!  
Egy szőke, aprócska lány állt egy óriásira nőtt magyalbokor mellett, aminek örökzöld ágain temérdek hó gyűlt össze. Percy épp időben lépett vissza, még mielőtt egy kiadós mennyiségű égi csoda a nyakába nem borult volna.

\- Köszönöm! – nézett meglepetten a nála jóval fiatalabb lányra. Nem volt ismerős a diáktársa arca, nem lehetett griffendéles, mert háza minden tanulóját ismerte név szerint.  
\- Te Ginny egyik bátyja vagy – jelentette ki a szőke boszorkány, majd az igenlő választ meg se várva elindult egy közeli kidőlt fatörzs felé. Letelepedett, Percy meg mint aki álomban jár, követte őt.  
\- Kérsz egy kis sütit? – kérdezte az ismeretlen diáklány, zsebéből ínycsiklandó illatú, piros bogyós korongokat húzva elő.  
\- Igen, de elárulnál nekem valamit? – lépett közelebb Percy.  
\- Luna Lovegood – mondta a lány, miközben elkezdett majszolni egy sütit. – Vagy nem a nevemre voltál kíváncsi?  
\- De, igen, arra is – felelt Percy, kezében még mindig csak forgatva a finomnak látszó, de ismeretlen küllemű süteményt. – Miből készült ez a süti? Mik ezek a bogyók? És mit csinálsz itt egyedül, ebben a hidegben? Neked nem benn lenne a helyed, ünnepelni?  
\- Magyal. És neked is ott lenne a helyed, nem?  
\- Mi? Hiszen az mérgező! – kiáltotta elképedve Percy.  
\- Vagy mégsem – felelte Luna, teljes nyugalommal tovább eszegetve sütijét. – Semmi sem az, aminek elsőre látszik, nem igaz? – nézett Percyre jelentőségteljesen.

Az idősebb fiú hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha a kék szempár egészen a szíve mélyéig ellátna.  
\- Nem, tényleg nem az. Akkor miből készült? – firtatta tovább, miközben végre beleharapott a kapott édességbe. Szájában azonnal összefutott a nyál, a süti több mint tökéletes ízű volt. Az apró piros bogyók savanykás ízét pompásan ellensúlyozta a tészta vaníliás-cukros édessége. Mennyei süti volt, az egyik legjobb, amit valaha kóstolt, talán még az édesanyja süteményeinél is jobb.  
\- Piros ribizli. Anyám receptje. Tudod, ilyenkor nagyon hiányzik. Máskor is, de ilyenkor jobban – csacsogta Luna.  
\- Sajnálom, mármint úgy értem, részvétem – dadogta Percy.  
\- Köszönöm, de tudod, én hiszek a túlvilágban. Majd találkozunk, előbb-utóbb – magyarázta a szőke boszorkány, aztán megfogta Percy karját. – Ne mozdulj!  
\- Miért? Mi az? – ijedt meg egy pillanatra az iskolaelső.  
\- Egy unikornis. Nézd – mutatott Luna a legtisztább varázslényre, amint az óvatosan, feléjük lesve lépett ki egy közeli fenyőfa mögül. 

Percy szinte lélegzetet is alig mert venni, de Luna lassan felállt mellőle, és pisszegésével mit se törődve, halkan, apránként az unikornis elé lépdelt. A tenyerében tartott bogyós sütit a csodalény előbb bizalmatlanul megszagolta, majd vigyázva megkóstolta. Percy később nem bírta eldönteni, hogy vajon álom volt-e, vagy valóság, a szőke különös lány, amint etette a hóesésben az unikornist, és beszéltette közben őt, sötétedésig.

A kastély bejárata előtt megkérdezte Lunától, hogy miért vendégelte meg őt. Nem csalódott a válaszban, az is ugyanolyan különleges volt, mint a közösen eltöltött délután.  
\- Mert semmi és senki sem az, aminek látszik. Szükséged volt a sütire – szólt a lány, majd meglepő módon Percy arcára nyomott egy puszit. – Boldog Karácsonyt!  
Mire felelni bírt meglepődésében, Luna már messzire járt.

*L&P*

__  
1998  


Évekig meg volt róla győződve, hogy neki volt igaza, hogy szülei a valóság talajáról elrugaszkodottan éltek, amikor egy öregember és egy kamasz fiú állításait hitték igazságnak. Nem nézett vissza a múltba, erőnek erejével kényszerítette magát, hogy ne reagáljon apja elfelhősödő tekintetére, ha összeakadtak a Minisztérium egyik-másik liftjében; vagy anyja időnkénti könyörgő leveleire. Nem érdekelte, hogy mit pletykáltak róla ikeröccsei, és azt sem, hogy bátyjai megpróbálták megbékíteni őt szüleivel.  
Persze, hogy fájt a múlt, persze, hogy fájt a szíve, de senki sem nézte ki belőle, hogy ő is érzőlény, tehát nem mutatta ki érzéseit.  
De aztán meghallott egy suttogást a folyosón, és eszébe jutott az a délután, Luna, az unikornis, a puszi. _„Mert semmi és senki sem az, aminek látszik.”_ Épp ideje volt, hogy belássa az egyetlen igazságot, a lány igazát. És épp ideje volt, hogy ő is megmutassa, nem az, akinek gondolják.

Kihúzta pálcáját, egyetlen mozdulattal borította lángba asztalát és szórt magára kiábrándítót. Már Aberforth Dumbledore előtt állt, készen arra, hogy harcoljon Roxfortban; mire a Minisztériumi volt munkatársai elbírták oltani az irodáját eltüntető tüzet.

*L&P*

A májusi napsütés aranyló fényárral vonta be a frissen emelt sírt, míg a gyászolók válla meg- megrázkódott a mérhetetlen fájdalomtól. A csapás, ami két hete érte őket Fred Weasley halálával, begyógyíthatatlan sebeket ejtett a fiú minden családtagja, barátja szívén.  
Percy napokig nem aludt, az önvád kínzó gyötrelemként állandóan újra vetítette öccse halálát, amint lehunyta szemét. Legszívesebben világgá szaladt volna, hogy ne hallja többé anyja zokogását, ne lássa George szinte élettelen tekintetét.

Megborzongott, szeméből észrevétlenül hullott a könny. Hirtelen szelíd érintéssel valaki letörölte arcát, majd átölelte őt. Vanília édessége csapta meg az orrát a szőke hajkoronából. Szokatlan hevességgel ölelte át a törékeny testét, csakhogy biztosan tudja, nem álom, nem is emlék a lány, hanem valós, kézzelfogható, szerethető lény.  
De Luna több volt ennél, maga a két lábon járó megváltás. _„Mert semmi és senki sem az, aminek látszik.”_

VÉGE :)


End file.
